Invincible
by Kaira themes
Summary: [Title is subject to change] [Envy x Ed] [Spoilers for chapter 54] Edward is determined to rescue his brother.


This is a fanfic written for the 30kisses community on Livejournal, where I have claimed Envy/Ed. It was written for the theme Invincible.

I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Nor did I make the 30 themes list.

* * *

The blood dripped from the wound for only a few moments, before the wound closed again, leaving perfect, cream coloured skin that was completely unscathed. A low chuckle rose up white throat and escaped through the thin lips.

Edward watched this, glaring up at the long-haired homonculus from his position on the floor. His breath was ragged and shallow, a deep wound across his chest. He couldn't stand this. He felt weak, useless. No matter what he did, it appeared that he had done nothing more than get his automail blade covered in blood.

"You can't hurt me, Pipsqueak," Envy said, licking his lips slightly when Ed's eyebrow twitched visibly. "You should know this by now. I'm invincible."

"Shut up!" Edward snapped. He pushed himself to his feet again, using a wall to help get him there and to keep him up. He was unsteady, feeling rather dizzy from blood loss. "I'm not short!"

Envy grinned, waltzing up to Edward. He only needed to lean down a little bit as he wasn't much taller than Edward himself. He cupped Edward's chin in his hand and laughed. "You really are delusional, aren't you?" Envy said, before bringing his knee up sharply to Edwards gut. He tossed him aside, watching in morbid amusement as Edward was tossed across the floor, practically as limp as a rag doll.

Envy walked up to where Ed lay on the floor, and stepped on his chest, pushing him onto his back again when Edward tried to sit up. He knelt down, foot still on Edward's chest, and grinned widely into his face.

"You don't honestly think you can bring back your brother, do you?"

"I know I can," Edward growled, glaring up at Envy's mocking smile.

"He's dead, you know. Greed killed him," Envy said, grinning.

Edward was silent for a moment, his eyes becoming emotionless for a moment, before they snapped back to life. "He isn't!" he snapped. "She–"

Envy never quite got to hear what she did, nor did he particularly care, because at that moment he placed his thumb over Edward's lips. "Shh, little pipsqueak. No one wants to hear you cry."

"I'm not–"

Envy rolled his eyes, and leaned down, crushing Edward's lips with his own. He forced his tongue into Edward's mouth, and managed to get in a moments worth of fun before Edward got his senses back and clamped his teeth down on it.

Envy yelped, pulling away quickly from Edward and holding his tongue. He was no longer stepping on Edward, instead he was now sitting on him, his legs on either side of the boy. "Tha' 'ur'," Envy growled.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Edward growled, trying to get up, but his body was too weak from the blood loss, and Envy was a lot heavier than he looked (and even still, Edward got the impression that Envy was stopping his entire weight from being placed on the boy).

"Just having a little fun with my prey," Envy said, leaning down so his face was once again only a few feet away from Edward's.

Edward glared at him, snapping at Envy's face, but Envy pulled back just far enough so he wouldn't get bitten. "Now, now, Pipsqueak," Envy sang, pulling Edward's hair out of the braid and running his hand through it. "No need to get violent."

Edward glared at him, and before Envy knew what was happening, Edward's automail blade was through his skull.

Edward held his breath as the blood splattered across his face, and then Envy fell off of him with a crash.

Edward looked at him for a moment, before standing up shakily, Envy's blood dripping off of his hair.

He closed his eyes, trying to block out the pain, before he stumbled over to a wall and began using it as support as he walked along it. Alphonse couldn't be dead, he knew that. He had seen Ling ... no, Greed, dismantling him and then Envy took Edward somewhere. They couldn't afford to kill Alphonse, he was a sacrifice, just like Edward. Which meant that he had to be somewhere.

His back was turned to Envy as he began towards the door. Because of this, he didn't see Envy's wounds closing, or the grin that crossed his face as he turned into a very large serpent.

He did, however, feel when Envy started entwining himself around Edward.

"Edward," Envy sang. "You don't really think you can get rid of me, do you? I'm invinccccccccible."

* * *

Concrit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


End file.
